villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vitani
Vitani is the tertiary (replaced by the unnamed outsiders in the later act) turned secondary (replacing Nuka's role after his death) antagonist turned supporting character of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is Zira's daughter, Nuka's younger sister, Kovu's older sister and Kiara's sister-in-law. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Vitani's early life except that she was born sometime during Scar's rein to Zira and to either Scar or an unknown male lion who already had a son named Nuka. Sometime after the birth of her younger brother Kovu, Scar's nephew Simba returned and defeated Scar before exiling Vitani along with her brothers, mother and some other lionesses to the Outlands. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Vitani is first seen as a cub, tugging at a tree root when Nuka comes, whom she barely gives a glance. It is not until he snaps the root with his claw that she actually acknowledges him. Vitani angrily questions him about where Kovu is, and is annoyed when it is clear he doesn't care. She scoffs when he complains about how he should have been the chosen one, and tell him to tell Zira about it. When Zira arrives with Kovu, she challenges him to a fight. She later appears in the song My Lullaby. She later appears as a young adult lioness and is in the Elephant Graveyard with Nuka, who is clearly frightened of being there, though he tries, and fails, to hide it. She lights her stick on fire by setting it over a geyser and then lights the Pridelands on fire with her brother as Simba's daughter Kiara is hunting, which cause Kiara to fall unconscious, and Kovu rescues her, even though this is part of a plan to gain the king's trust so Kovu can get him alone. Vitani is later seen spying on Simba and Kovu together alone, and quietly urges Kovu to attack Simba, but is surprised when Kovu doesn't, and tells Zira of this. She later appears with her pride when Simba and Kovu are alone and attacks him. When Kovu tries to help Simba, Vitani kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She is deeply saddened when Nuka dies trying to catch Simba, but unlike Zira, it is unknown what her feelings of Kovu's betrayal are. Vitani is part of the attack between the Outlanders and Simba's pride and fights Simba's wife Nala, but is quickly defeated. Upon realizing that the fighting is pointless thanks to Kiara, she goes on the Pridelanders side, and when Zira threatens her, the other Outlanders abandon Zira is disgust. After Zira falls of a cliff and drowns in the river, she joins King Simba's pride and watches Kiara and Kovu marry and roar along with Simba and Nala. Personality As a cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and stuck-up as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like Zira, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a fight as soon as she drops him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care too much about Kovu being the Chosen One, despite not being Scar's son, even though Zira has taught her to be hateful, mean, and envious. Almost masculine in her demeanor, Vitani is the "tomboy" of the Outsiders. Her ever-present sneer never fully vanishes. She is determined, violent, and quick-to-judge, even as a young adult. She is belligerent and usually seems indifferent to the reasons for her violence as if war were a game or pastime to her. However, Vitani's strong nature is eventually worn down at the end, and her violent traits make way for the hidden, kinder ones. Appearance Vitani has creamy colouedd fur with dark blue eyes, a tuff of hair on top of her head with freckles on her face. Trivia * Vitani is sometimes thought to be the secondary and minor antagonist in the film. * Whilst at the Elephant Graveyard, Vitani's eyes turn red. Though it possibly due to the light there. Gallery Vitani(1).jpg|Young Vitani Vitaniadult.png|Young Adult Vitani Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Anarchist Category:Feline Villains Category:In love villains Category:Villainesses Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Predator Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Siblings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Aristocrats Category:Living Villains